The Isle Disclaimer
The Isle Wiki is an free, public collaboration of information centering around the game. All information contained on this Wikia is provided by the voluntary efforts of individual players and groups working to develop a comprehensive and reliable information of resource for all The Isle fans to use and enjoy. This Wikia is an user only website. It allows only fully registered users and not anonymous based IP addresses so only full members can have the ability to create and alter its pages and content. (Please note that articles and information found within this wiki may have or may not necessarily been reviewed by members of The Isle development team.) Although much of the information presented on the will be as reliable, accurate and up-to-date as possible, We cannot guarantee the validity and quality of the information here. It should be understood that the content of any pages may be modified or changed at any time by any registered members of the wikia. It should also be understood that any wiki page has a risk of becoming vandalized or improperly altered by users. To maintain a sense of community on this user-contributed resource, it is encouraged that any user encountering improper, offensive, or otherwise incorrect information simply take the time to edit the article in question and correct the problem. If any situations arise that warrant further involvement, they should be reported directly to the moderators for review. No Formal Developer Reviews The Developers and Administrators of the Isle do have access to the , it should be understood that all articles cannot be officially reviewed at all times or every time. Our Wikia community of editors use resources such as the and feeds to monitor new and changing content. It should be clearly understood that the is not consistently reviewed by official the Isle staff. While all Isle employees may correct errors or engage in casual peer review, they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of accuracy for any purpose or use whatsoever. Due to open community access to the , even articles that have been reviewed by official employees of The Isle may later have been edited inappropriately, changing their original content. None of the contributors, sponsors, administrators, developers, or anyone else connected with the in any way whatsoever can be held responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these Web pages. No User Contracts and a Limited License By using the , you confirm that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and Curse.com, between you and the users of this site, or between you and anyone else who is in any way connected with this project or sister projects subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extra-contractual liability on the part of the or any of its agents, members, organizers, or other users. Providing content for the should be done voluntarily with no assumptions of content preservation or compensation from the Isle. There is no agreement or understanding between you and the regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the CC BY-NC-SA 3.0; neither is anyone at The Isle is responsible if any contributor should change, edit, modify, or remove any information that you have posted on the . Trademarks Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights, or similar rights that are mentioned, used, or cited in an article are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these articles under the CC BY-NC-SA 3.0 licensing scheme. Unless otherwise stated, the is neither endorsed nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights, and as such The Isle cannot grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. It should be understood that The Isle content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of the creators or its licencors. All rights reserved. This site is a part of the The Isle network. Category:Information